Tai'shar Hylia
by Laniac67
Summary: Link stayed in Termina after Majora's Mask ended. Now, seventeen years old again, he sets out on a new quest.


Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, FFX, the Wheel of Time or any other copyrighted universes I might reference/expand upon in this fanfiction. Dammit.

_Tai'shar_ Hylia

Summary: I hate to give away major plot points, but I think the need for a Zelda/FFX crossover warning overrides that. The plot follows the Hero of Time after Majora's Mask, and sets up the prologue of Wind Waker.

Author's note: The title translates as "True Blood of Hylia" in the Old Tongue of the Wheel of Time universe. In this story Link kept his memories from OoT, but no one else did. Also, since I think our intrepid hero should be able to speak to people, I'm assuming that Hylian and Al Bhed are the same language. Also, my Hymn lyrics may be off a little, but that's how they sounded to me. Don't like my choices? Write a review giving a valid reason why not, and I'll consider changing them.

Prologue

The cucco's crow heralded the start of another day at Romani Ranch, just as it had for the last six years. It might seem curious to an outsider that an 11 year old boy would just settle down on a farm for six years, but after you've saved two worlds from total annihilation and the novelty of partying wears off what else is there to do? Besides, Link had already lived for much longer. After saving Hyrule from Ganon, Link had been sent back to grow up again. Those responsible assumed that all memory of that timeline would vanish, and Hyrule would have peace. The sages forgot one important thing: without a memory of the original timeline, Ganondorf couldn't be sealed in the past. His seal would form again at the equivalent point in time, but the King of Thieves would be as powerful as before until that day came. Link would never know, nor would he worry. Why should he? As far as he knew, Ganon was still sealed in the Sacred Realm.

Link was hauled back to the present by another familiar sound. "Come ON! Those cows aren't going to milk themselves, you know!" After Link was sure he could still hear, he let out a small chuckle. Another thing that had survived six years was Romani's temper. Within three days of arriving in Termina, Link had helped her fend off some cow-snatching aliens, and guard a shipment of milk to Clock Town. To repay him, Romani convinced her older sister Cremia to let him stay with them. Last year, Cremia had left to take over the Gorman Brothers' horse business, leaving Link and Romani in charge of the ranch. Well, it left Romani in charge and Link within earshot of her. Link rolled out of bed, did one of his characteristic stretches, and stepped out of the small house.

Romani Ranch spread itself across the entire area of the plain in southeastern Termina. Link always thought that the Terminan sunrises far surpassed any image in Hyrule's skies since the Goddesses left; now that the moon was a safe distance away, at least. "Yeah," he thought, "this is about thirty times better than life on a quest. No impending doom, no bugs taking up residence in my hat, and-" Link paused to block Romani's arrow with his Hylian Shield. BANG. "...No worrying about where the next threat will come from." Romani left to go refill her quiver, and Link made a dash for the barn. 'She can't keep shooting at me if I'm surrounded by all those animals.' Link thought. 'But... isn't there usually more noise coming from the barn?

Link pushed the large, creaking barn door open and let out a cry of shock. The interior was... twisted. He had only seen that happen in the Forest Temple of Hyrule, and at the passage between Hyrule and Termina. He had a sinking feeling that it was much closer to the version he had already seen in this world. Link walked through the twisted section of the barn, thinking that it was just some minor deity messing with localized gravity. What he didn't to expect was to find himself in an almost perfect replica of the Temple of Time. Almost. Where the black Triforce symbol would have stood above the Door of Time, there was a strange, ornate symbol similar to a downward facing three-pointed star, with many twisting lines and ornamentations. Where the Spiritual Stones would have been set, there was a hulking gray slab of stone twice the height of the original altar. Also, the massive warp platform in the middle of the floor was gone.

Link ran up to the monolith, pulling out the Ocarina of Time on instinct. The inscription read, "Worlds die. Legends fade. The faithful Hero of Dreams shall rise again." Below was an inscription that read (in music staff with a treble clef, but I can't put that here) "D F E G G F G A D." Link fumbled around with his ocarina for a while, and on his third attempt played it correctly. The usual voice in his head stated, "You played the Hymn of the Fayth."

The strange symbol above the Door reacted to the song, glowing red just as the golden light of the triangles had done in Hyrule, all those years ago. The Door slid open once again, and Link saw a familiar shadow lurking at the edge of the sunbeam. Instead of the Song of Time being chanted, Link heard voices singing in a strange language. Their words made no sense to him, but he felt a strong pull. _"Ki ei mei yi... do no mei yo..." _After the voices (and Link) finished the song, the strange emblem above the Door of Time opened. Rauru's voice, along with one speaking in that strange language, called out to Link, "Your time has finished in this world, as it did in Hyrule six years ago. Finish your business in Termina, and reclaim the sword that is your birthright." A glowing blue portal appeared on the ground in front of the Door of Time. Link stepped into it, and was placed in a transport crystal, one of the same ones the sages used to bring the Hero of Time into their world what seemed a lifetime ago. This time, Link was deposited inside the untwisted version of the barn, where he had been heading in the first place.

So that's the prologue. Sorry it's so short, but I haven't even figured out whether the next chapter will be in Zanarkand, Spira, Termina, Hyrule or someplace else. R&R please!


End file.
